This invention relates to communication between vehicle operators, especially communication of goodwill messages and a plea to call for help or for emergency assistance.
Illuminated signs, which are mostly structural, have been used to provide information, decoration and sometimes advertisement. Typically such signs, known in the prior art, have a light source which illuminates structural components to display information for viewing. Electroluminescent lamps, which when excited by an alternating current of a certain voltage radiates illumination, are in use.
Prior U.S. patents have been granted to Kinstler Pat. No. 5,005,306 for an electroluminescent display or sign to be attached to the sides of a vehicle for displaying an advertising material at night, or during low light periods, for enhanced visibility. The Barlow U. S. Pat. No. 4,637,148 for an electroluminescent light which evenly illuminates the artwork in a badge worn by people. It is battery operatable, with a DC to AC converter and a flashing circuit. The Kanamori U.S. Pat. No. 4,494,326 provides an electroluminescent display in a vehicle window for illuminating a vehilce manufacturer's emblem or vehicle model. The Munoz U.S. Pat. No. 4,475,298 has an illuminated display plate which may be attached to the front of a vehicle. It has an illumination source with an opaque shield forming an indicia. The Phillips, Jr. U.S. Pat. No. 4,457,089 is a decorative automobile reflector. The Flannery U.S. Pat. No. 3,921,324 is an illuminated license plate for vehicles. It uses light tubes for lighting the license plate to define the indicia. Finally, the Gordon U. S. Pat. No. 3,614,773 is an indicator glow tube. It is characterized by a dielectric body formed with a plurality of cutouts that are configured to correspond to different intelligence symbols. All the cutouts communicate with one another through ports, by means of gases at an identical pressure.
In the past, magnetic signs for attachment to the sides of vehicles have been known.
The present, unprecedented, invention relates to an electroluminescent display for placement in a vehicle, preferably on the back dash, with the lighted display facing outward from the back of the vehicle. This positioning will allow for maximum visibility of the display by a vehicle operator behind. An accompanying control box with push buttons situates in the vicinity of the vehicle operator. At the depression of a button on the control box a message is communicated to the operator of another vehicle. This invention is less cumbersome, very inexpensive, and promises to be very useful to vehicle operators.
Other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description and the accompanying drawings.